This invention relates to additives for coating formulations to prevent surface defects and particularly to polymeric flow modifiers for waterborne coating formulations.
Polymeric flow modifiers in minor concentration in coatings are known. They minimize surface defects (craters, pin holes, fisheyes, etc.) during application of the uncured coating to a substrate and therefore particularly enhance surface gloss after curing. Waterborne coatings are being increasingly emphasized over systems containing organic solvents. Polymeric flow modifiers for use in traditional organic solvent-based systems may be incompatible with waterborne systems.